New Nurse in Holby
by Sophiemacyd
Summary: Alexa Poole is a 28 year old nurse who just started work at Holby City Hospital. With an overbearing teenage half sister who she shares a house with, Haley has never really found love. That is until she bumps into a certain someone...Please review!


**First days are always the best**

Alexa's P.O.V

"Haley!"I call from downstairs as I start making my lunch.

I hear a bit of shuffling and some footsteps. Finally she's up. I open the fridge and grab a yoghurt and my -. Hey.

"What happened to my Oreos?"I think out loud.

"Haley!"I shout as I grab a spoon from the cutlery drawer. I hear footsteps, but this time stopping. If she is just about to go in the bathroom, I will kill her! I put the spoon, with the rest of my lunch, in a plastic container. I check the time. I will end up being late by the time I leave. I grab my satchel and put my lunch inside. I have a sip of my now cold coffee before I march upstairs. Now I only have the small task of getting myself ready. I go into my bedroom and shut the door. I wash my face and have a quick shower whilst brushing my teeth. I look in my wardrobe and pull on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top with a blue shirt on top. Once my hair is brushed I put it in to a plait. I am naturally a brunette but I have dip dyed it blonde at the end. The one good thing of having a sister is that you can practice plaiting hair. I grab a pair of black boots with a small heel and quickly put them on before I hear a hair dryer being used. That girl takes such a long time. I only have time to apply a basic foundation, a bit of mascara and a light lipstick before I have to leave. I then only notice the hair dryer being turned off and music being played. What Do You Mean by Justin Bieber. Fifth time I have heard that song and it is only Tuesday.

"Haley if you are not downstairs in 5 minutes you are taking the bus"I call as I go downstairs. I put my phone and phone charger in my bag before putting Haley's lunch on the side. I check the time. If I don't leave now I will be really late. I grab my keys before I open the front door.

"Last chance Haley or you are getting the bus!"I call out putting my helmet on.

I still hear music blaring out. What's the point. I slam the front door and go to my motorbike. I shove my satchel in the compartment at the back of my scooter. I do have a car. It's just I prefer to ride my scooter. I start it and rev the engine and I see Haley's window open.

"Alexa! Wait for me!"she shouts.

"I did"I call up before I drive off. Thankfully the roads aren't too busy. It takes me 10 minutes to drive to Holby City Hospital. I park my scooter next to another one before taking off my helmet. I sigh before turning off the engine. At least I can get away from Haley. If I have to hear that Justin Bieber song one more time I will ban it from the house! I grab my satchel and walk to the main entrance. I see a queue at reception and decide to find the staffroom myself. It takes me a while but I find it. I open the door and see a woman with ginger hair talking to an older man with black hair by the table. I spot a porter reading a magazine on a sofa whilst a man with blondish hair stairs at a chess board.

"Hi - are you looking for someone?"asks the woman.

"Yes, I am looking for Charlie Fairhead? I am Alexa the new Band 5 Nurse"I greet.

"Charlie isn't hear at the moment, I'm Robyn and this is David. If you want I can show you to Sister Freeman's office?"she replies.

"Sure, can I leave this anywhere?"I ask pointing to my helmet.

"Just leave it on the table, no one will take it"answers Robyn and I do so before she leads me to Sister office. However I can't but help notice a doctor staring at me.

"Cal stop staring, you are making her uncomfortable"comes a voice and I see another doctors with glasses reprimands the doctor, Cal, who is looking at me.

I am interrupted by Robyn knocking on the door and I notice it is Rita Freeman. The door opens I see a women with short blonde hair.

"Robyn what can I do for you?"she asks.

"This is Alexa, the new band 5 nurse"Robyn introduces me.

"Ah Alexa hi, I was wondering when you would show up. Never mind, first days are always nerve racking. Thanks Robyn you can go now"answers Rita and Robyn leaves, shutting the door behind her.

"Sorry I am late Sister-"

"Please call me Rita, and it is fine. I just hope it wasn't because you couldn't get out of bed"she answers.

"Actually it was my teenage sister who couldn't get out of bed"I answer.

"Ah teenagers, you get used to them"

"I hope so"

"So I will give you the grand tour, but first here are your scrubs, locker key and badge, I'll show you the changing room"

"Thanks"I reply taking the light blue scrubs, putting the badge on top and my locker key in my satchel before we leave Rita's office.

"So is it just you and your sister?"questions Rita.

"Yeah, my parents died 5 years ago when Haley my half sister was just 10 so it is only the two of us"

"Oh no pets?"

"No, we are too busy, me with work and Haley with school"

"Makes sense, if you ever need any help you can always come to me or Charlie"

"Thank you, apart from the recurring Justin Bieber songs from Haley's room, everything is fine"I answer as we reach the changing room.

"I will be at the nurses station if you want me"she answers and I nod before entering the changing room. I take off my shirt before putting on my scrubs. They don't show so no harm done there. I stuff my shirt in my satchel before heading back to the staffroom. No one is in there. I see the locker with no name on and put my bag in there and change from my boots to my trainers. I sling my boots in before I shut my locker, putting the key in my scrubs pocket. I go to the nurses station and meets Rita again.

"Right, you will follow David today, he is relatively new but he is great at what he does"orders Rita and I see the man Robyn was talking to earlier come up to us.

"Hi I'm Alexa"I introduce myself.

He simply nods.

"Don't worry he is like that at first but he will soon warm up to you. Dr Hardy needs you in Cubicle 3"comforts Rita.

David points a finger for me to follow him and I do so. We shortly walk to a cubicle with a 3 over it. I pull back the curtain and see Dr Hardy with a patient.

"Hi I am Ethan Hardy"greets Ethan.

"Hi, I am Alexa Poole, the new band 5 nurse. I am following David for the day"I answer.

"Pleasure to meet you. This is Kira, aged 22, complaining of abdominal pains. We are waiting for the results of the x ray. I would like some bloods done and regular 30 minute obs, please David"orders Ethan.

"If you feel the pain gets worse just call for a nurse and we will get Dr Hardy"I add on before Ethan leaves the cubicle.

"So then are you single?"he asks to me. David gives me a look.

"Yes I am, but er-"

"Oh no, not for me, just me brother. He needs a girlfriend and-"

"Sorry it's just I don't feel comfortable for a relationship yet"I answer.

"Obs done"states David before he leaves.

"He doesn't talk much does he?"she asks.

"I just met him, he'll warm up to me apparently"I reply before walking out of the cubicle.

"So what are her obs like?"I ask.

"Normal, but she has a slightly high blood pressure and slightly elevated heart rate"he concludes.

"So you do speak"I remark.

"Yes"he simply nods.

"So do we give these to Dr Hardy?"I question and David nods.

"I'll do it"I answer and I take the obs and go and try and find Ethan. However, halfway there, a patient walks into me and promptly vomits over my scrubs.

"Sorry, Max get a cleaner"apologises the woman. She helps the man go back to bed. I go back to the David and hand him the notes.

"Find Dr Hardy whilst I get changed"I answer, handing him the notes. I promptly grab a spare pair of scrubs and walk to a changing cubicle before peeling off my scrubs. I hastily change into my new ones. I put my old ones in the washing bag before leaving and trying to find David.

Eventually after 10 minutes I locate him with another patient.

"Alright?"he asks me.

"Yeah, nothing like vomit on your scrubs on your first day"I remark.

"Will you do the obs?"asks David.

"Sure"I answer and he offers me a pen before I take down the obs. Then we exit the cubicle.

"How is Dr Hardy's patient with the abdo pains?"I ask.

"Her heart rate has increased and she is saying it is getting worse"he answers.

"Ultrasound?"I suggest.

"Why?"

"She is young and I think it is an ectopic pregnancy"I answer.

"How do you know? It could be something else?"

"Symptoms match"I answer before going to her cubicle, where I see Ethan.

"Ah Alexa I was just wondering where you were"he remarks.

"Dr Hardy can I speak with you outside for a moment?"I ask.

"Sure"he answers before we leave the cubicle.

"Have you done an ultrasound at all?"I ask.

"No. Why, do you think you know what's wrong? The CT scan hasn't come through yet"

"Ectopic pregnancy but I am not sure. Her symptoms match but an ultrasound is a quick way to tell"I answer.

"That seems possible, besides an ultrasound would show anything else that could be causing her condition"he replies.

"Do you want to wait for the CT or do it now?"I ask.

"Now, we can't waste anymore time"he answers and I go to David and he gets the ultrasound machine whilst I go back to Kira.

"Kira, we are going to do an ultrasound-"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"An ultrasound can pick up on free fluid and is very quick and simple"I answer as David brings in the ultrasound scanner.

"Can you stay with me please"Kira asks me.

"Sure"I answer as a woman comes in, the sonographer. David leaves to carry on with some other work as the sonographer starts the ultrasound, and whilst Ethan looks at the screen.

"Can you just hold it there please?"he asks the sonographer.

"What's wrong?"asks Kira.

"Kira, I am sorry to tell you this but the ultrasound shows that you have an ectopic pregnancy"

"What?"she states stunned.

"An ectopic pregnancy is where a foetus starts developing outside of the womb and in your case j. one of your fallopian tubes"

"Can you fix it, because I don't want it"

"Fortunately we have diagnosed it early and it is treatable with medication called Methotrexate. However, if the medication does not work for some reason then you will need laparoscopic surgery to remove it"explains Ethan.

"Don't worry you will be in the best care"I comfort before me and Ethan leave.

"Good call"Ethan answers.

"No problem, I just hope the medication works"I answer before I walk over to David.

"Ectopic pregnancy"I comment.

"Excuse me?"he asks.

"Oh our patient in Cubicle 3 has one"I answer.

"Oh"he answers and I follow him into another cubicle, number 5. There I see the patient who vomited on me earlier and a Chinese doctor.

"Hi I am Dr Choi, you must be Alexa. This is Daniel Russ age 46"Dr Choi introduces.

I see a deep gash on his arm and a bit of bruising.

"No head injury, he just needs to be stitched up and discharged. Once done come and get me for him to be discharged"states Choi before she leaves. David grabs a suture kit and hand it to me. I take hold of Mr Russ's arm gently and rub some sterilising cream on it.

"How did you do this?"I ask.

"None of your business"he sharply replies. I can smell alcohol on his breath. David looks at me questioningly.

"Well however you did it I hope you don't do that again"I remark before picking up a needle containing local anaesthetic.

"Now I will have to give you an injection containing local anaesthetic to numb the-"I am saying when he pulls away his arm.

"I am not having the stitches!"he shouts.

"Mr Russ if you don't have the stitches your wound will not heal properly and-"David tries to explain but Mr Russ interrupts.

"I have said I don't won't it!"he shouts again and he gets out of bed. I put down the injection onto the tray.

"Mr Russ please get back into-"David is saying when Mr Russ storms passed and shoves David out of the way.

"Mr Russ we are just trying to help you, now please get back into help"answers David who is now on my side of the cubicle. Suddenly Mr Russ punches him in the stomach and tries to get away but I try to block his way. Mr Russ shouts and screams and pushes me to the floor. Hard. I am temporarily stunned but just feel a bit sore.

"What is going on in here?"I here a stern voice.

I look up and see a tall man with black hair looking at the scene in front of him.

"Mr Hanssen? Is everything alright?"comes Dr Choi's voice.

"Just what I was asking Dr Choi"he replies as I stand up, David helping me.

"Staff room both of you"orders Mr Hanssen and me and David look at one another before we walk to the staff room. David and I sit on the sofa and who ever was in there has left. Dr Choi closes the blinds.

"What happened?"asks Dr Choi.

"The patient David Russ refused to have stitches. Nurse Hide explained the consequences of not having the treatment and Mr Russ became frantic and rushed out of bed. We tried to get him back into bed when he became violent"I explain.

"Dr Choi a word outside please"orders Mr Hanssen and he and Dr Choi exit the staffroom. However I can hear there conversation from inside the staffroom.

"I will get security to find him. Dr Choi did your patient present any violent tendencies or any past psychological problems"

"No, Mr Hanssen he did not. I will call Psych straight away, although it could just be the alcohol"answers Dr Choi. I am only drawn away by David handing me something cold, an ice pack.

"For the arm"he comforts and winces as he presses his own ice pack against his stomach.

"How hard did he punch you?"I ask.

"Hard enough"answers David.

"Let me have a look"I request.

"Honestly it is fine"he answers before wincing again. I put the ice pack on my arm, and it hurts a bit.

"Some first day"I remark and David doesn't reply, he only nods and moves his ice pack. I can see he is in pain.

"You know at some point Rita will want to look at that if you keep wincing"I conclude looking at him.

"Fine, but it is just a bruise"he answers lifting up his scrubs top to reveal a big purple bruise.

"Ooh ouch"I comment as David puts the ice on it.

"Yes ouch definitely"he replies pulling his scrub top down. We sit in silence for a bit before I try to start conversation.

"So then, what do you do after shift?"I ask.

"Oh nothing really, I do go to the mortality cafe with Robyn"he answers simply.

"Mortality cafe?"I ask.

"It is where people go to speak about death and the loss of their loved ones. It is actually in the pub"he explains.

"Oh okay, I will see if I can. I have to get home for Haley"I answer.

"Haley?"he asks.

"My younger teenage half sister who hates me"I answer.

"Oh"he replies. I go to my locker and take out my phone and see a few missed calls from Haley's school.

"That's odd my sister's school have called me"I remark.

David just looks up and then back down at the floor.

I ring back the school and someone answers.

"Hi, this is Haley Poole's guardian. I was unable to answer the phone, but can you tell me what's wrong?"I ask.

"Yes, Haley has been in a fight at school and needs to be picked up. She has a three day suspension and you will need to have a meeting with the head"

"Okay, well I am in the middle of something and I will try and get to the school for as soon as possible"I answer.

"Okay, how long will that be?"she asks.

"I don't know. Look I have to go and I will call as soon as I am leaving"I answer, before hanging up. I put my phone in my locker before locking it. I rest my head against it. I turn around when the staff room door opens, and Rita comes in.

"In light of what has happened, Mr Hanssen and I have decided for you to have the remainder of your shift off for you to rest"she states.

"Thank you, I have to go and deal with my sister if that's alright"I answer.

"Oh no, what's happened?"asks Rita.

"Incident at school, I need to get her back home"I answer.

"That's fine, David go with her"orders Rita.

"Why does David have to go with me?"I ask.

"Because if you collapse or suffer any injury from the incident today he will be there to care for you and vice versa"answers Rita.

"Fine"I answer.

"Now get changed before Mr Hanssen changes his mind"orders Rita and she leaves. I peel off my scrub top and David looks away.

"I don't think-"

"It's alright I put my scrubs on top of my clothes"I answer before taking off the trousers of my scrubs. By this time David has gotten his clothes out of his locker and has left.

I sigh before getting ready. I text Haley saying I am leaving before I gather up my stuff and leave the staff room. I wait outside reception for David and after 10 minutes he appears.

"Okay here is my address, go and wait there for me"I order.

"But Rita said-"

"Just go and wait, there is a spare key under the plant on the left"I order before going to my bike.

"Are you sure it's safe for you to-"he is saying when I drive off.

It only hits me now what Haley has done. It takes me 10 minutes to drive up to the school. There I find the headmaster waiting.

"Are you Alexa Poole?"he asks.

"Yes why?"I ask.

"Your sister left school premises half an hour ago"he answers.

"Thanks, I will go and find her"I answer before I drive off. It takes me 20 minutes to get home, because of some traffic. When I arrive home I see the front door open. The plant pot is moved. I go inside and here voices.

"Please just let me explain"I hear a voice. David's.

"Haley"I call out.

"Alexa in here!"she replies and I go into the kitchen and see Haley holding a knife towards David.

"Alexa call the police, he was robbing us"

"Haley I see you have met David, my work colleague"

Haley drops the knife.

"Work colleague?"she splutters.

"Yes"answers David.

"I am so sorry"Haley apologises and she hugs David whilst I pick up the knife and put it away in the drawer.

"Right Haley upstairs, I will talk to you later"I order.

Haley glares at me before going upstairs. David rubs his stomach again and winces.

"Right lie on the sofa and pull your top up"I order.

"Excuse me?"he asks.

"Now"I order and he walks into the living room. I open the freezer and pull out an ice pack. I wrap it in a towel before I walk to the living room. I see David on the sofa lying down with his shirt pushed up. The bruise has gone blackish now. I put the ice pack on the bruise before sitting next to him.

"So was that a normal day for me?"I ask and I am met with little snores and I see he is asleep. I grab a blanket and lie next to him and I fall asleep as well.


End file.
